


Love Bites

by AngryCakeChids



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Angst, Blood, M/M, Near Death Experience, Werewolf AU, despite title there is no love biting involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 22:09:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5944969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngryCakeChids/pseuds/AngryCakeChids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has secrets to hide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Bites

By now, Ginoza really should have been used to it; they’d fallen into a sort of regime over the course of their relationship. Even before that, it had always been this way; Kougami would cancel prior arrangements with promises to make it up to Gino when he could. To his credit, Kougami always did – when he let Gino down, he always made an effort whenever, making him food, surprising him with all sorts of things, or taking him on long romantic walks in the park with Dime, and if they were lucky, they’d get to see the stars.

Most of the time, Ginoza overlooked it; why bother kicking up a fuss? It wasn’t like it would change it, and maybe this system wasn’t so terrible. Kougami always tried his damnedest to make up for his absences, which Risa told him was extremely rare and most people would leave it at an apology and do nothing. Then, she’d leaned in and whispered: “I know for a fact Kou feels pretty bad about it most of the time, so cut the guy a bit of slack, huh?”

That didn’t necessarily mean Ginoza wasn’t curious, but whatever. His partner was allowed a private life, he continually reminded himself, but he really was curious – what could be keeping Kougami away so regularly? And that was when he found himself shaking his head and sternly telling himself Kougami trusted him and wasn’t suspicious of whatever he got up to in his spare time.

Whilst he was uncharacteristically tolerant of Kougami’s tardiness, this time it was different.

“Kougami, you promised you wouldn’t miss the next one!” Ginoza was livid, and on top of that, he’d been having a terrible day, and then he’d got hit with this bombshell of bad news. “You promised me that you wouldn’t cancel!”

“Yeah, I know,” Kougami had been sighing, and sounded genuinely guilty. “I know I did, Gino.” He seemed at a loss for words as to what could appease his boyfriend, but nothing seemed to be working. “It’s… I really can’t make that day.”

That was a pathetic excuse, and he knew it, but what else could be said? Ginoza still had no idea about Kougami’s true identity, and preferably it would be kept that way. Of course, there had been a few close calls in the past, but nothing Kougami hadn’t managed to bullshit his way out of. To be honest, in what world was it possible to just break the news to your significant other that _oh hey I’m a wolf monster no biggie_? Gino would laugh in his face or take him to a therapist, and both of those options wounded his pride. Besides, it was general consensus amongst wolves; the less humans knew about their existence, the better. Knowing the human race, it was likely that if their presence was discovered, they’d be hunted in the name of science. And Kougami did not like that option either.

Instead, he just let Ginoza glare at him like he was a lousy boyfriend (which, let’s face it, he was) and felt kind of ashamed. He wondered what excuse he was going to use this time. Perhaps visiting a sick family member. Had he used that before? Probably not, since there was an unspoken agreement in their household that families weren’t mentioned. Just then, Kougami figured that Ginoza was waiting for one hell of a good excuse – no, reason. _Excuse_ made him sound guilty of something. But he couldn’t force any semblance of words out of his mouth, and he kept quiet. Finally, he heard Ginoza sigh and watched the other man leave out of the corner of his eye. He wanted to say he was sorry, but he didn’t.

Walking into their shared bedroom, Ginoza didn’t even know quite what to feel most – anger or disappointment. Had Kougami forgotten what next week even was? His birthday, that’s what. And now Kougami had elected to ditch Ginoza on his birthday (he’d never particularly cared for birthdays, but _still_.) So he just left Kougami sat there and decided to stew on his own fury, thinking of what he could say to Kougami later, but sighed when he realised it would all be pointless anyway. As he flopped back on the bed, feeling somewhat hollow – but he had no idea why this time, out of so many times, had got him so down – quiet footsteps made him look up again, and there was Kougami in the doorframe, standing there with an apology in his eyes.

“Gino, look, I-” he broke off with a miniscule sigh, and Gino just eyed him with more than distaste.

Well, he didn’t want to hear it, and he turned away from Kougami, fixating his eyes on the wall, trying to tamp down any kind of bitter comment he felt obliged to make. Kougami sighed and padded over and sat on the edge of the bed, and Ginoza felt a hand on his shoulder. Under normal circumstances, this small contact would have been comforting. But now it just annoyed him, and he jerked his body so it just fell away from him. After that, Kougami made no other attempts of trying to console him, and they sat there in silence.

Ginoza couldn’t stand it anymore. “Go on, what’s your excuse this time?” his tone was bitter, extremely so, and he had every right to be more than pissed. It took every inch of his willpower to not go into a full blown rant at the other man, but he knew that this would have literally zero effect. Kougami would stand there, saying nothing, letting Ginoza work it out of his system, and his face would be the exact same.

Kougami seemed to wait for a long time before answering. “It’s a meeting with work – our Division’s been worked off our feet lately, and the leader wants to talk to me since my team’s really behin-”

“They let you reschedule 24 hours ahead or 24 hours behind,” Ginoza stated slowly, exhaling through his nose to calm the sudden surge of rage through his body. “I know their policy, Kougami. In case you forgot, I work there as well.” The sarcasm was biting, and he felt Kougami jerk slightly away from him in a tiny flinch. “So feed me some other bullshit or tell me the truth.”

“I can’t,” Kougami responded hoarsely. “I wish I could but I can’t-”

“Just leave me alone.”  

***

That night, Ginoza slept alone fitfully. The bed was too big and too cold for someone to ever truly be comfortable in. He wasn’t this much of a light sleeper, usually, since the sensation of Kougami just being close to him would always assure what little anxiety he had. But now, there was empty space – empty space Ginoza felt like he had to fill.

Dinner had been an awkward affair – Kougami had tried to talk to him, but he’d just stuck his head determinedly into a book and blanked him. Eventually, Kougami had sighed, and left it alone. And when Kougami tried to follow Gino to bed, Ginoza had slammed the door in his face. For a short while, Kougami had stood outside the door, waiting for it to open slightly, or there to be an indication of movement in the room. There wasn’t, so he’d retreated to the sofa.

It was the sound of muffled voices that stirred Ginoza out of his stupor, and he shook his head to clear the reverie. After a few seconds of listening, he picked up Kougami’s voice, and continued listening, not really picking out any words. However, he did work out that Kougami was on the phone. But who to?

Slowly, stealthily, sedately, he edged towards the bedroom door and pressed an ear against it, and despite himself, he nearly laughed – what was he, twelve? After a few moments had passed, he still couldn’t discern anything, and slowly but surely opened the door, revelling at the fact it didn’t stick or make any indication Ginoza was awake.

He nearly stopped himself then – he shouldn’t be spying on his partner like this, but he had to know. He wouldn’t be able to rest if he didn’t. And it would soothe the anxieties swirling in his mind, that was for sure. His brain had entertained many possibilities as the night had gone on, each getting worse and worse until he couldn’t stand the sound of his thoughts anymore.

Padding silently towards the living room, where he knew he’d find Kougami, he peeked in and saw that he was on his phone, loudly whispering into it, possibly not wanting to disturb his partner. Too late for that, now.

“That’s why you were so urgent to call me up at three in the morning?” Kougami’s tone was half-disbelieving. There was a brief moment of silence, before he spoke again. “Shit. That’s really not good.” He sighed, sounded almost deranged in doing so – from the angle Ginoza was peeking in from, he saw Kougami’s hand briefly run through his hair, a thing he was wont to do when he was stressed. Then, he let out a mirthless laugh. “Well, I guess it’s my fault. I was hardly careful.” After a moment’s pause, in which Ginoza supposed the other person was speaking, Kougami finally spoke up again. “Okay, okay. I’ll sort this bastard out and come see you straight away.”

Was Kougami talking about Ginoza? Who was he going to see at three o’clock in the morning? And just what had he done that had him so worried?

The questions flying through his mind made him want to bang his head against a wall in frustration, but he ignored them best he could. Or rather, they were interrupted by Kougami’s voice, loud, sharp and evidently angry.

“Don’t call me that. If Gino overhears, he’ll find out about us, and it’s game over.”

That sentence made Ginoza’s heart freeze, and that’s when his semblance of the truth was set in stone for Ginoza, and feeling his heart plummet, he sloped back off to bed, feeling like he’d been punched several times over. When it boiled down to it, he really wasn’t good enough for anybody to stay.

When he resurfaced in the morning, Kougami had left a note with another bullshit excuse for his absence which Ginoza didn’t dignify with a minute of his time and went to make coffee, silently fuming. After a cup of coffee and a cool off, he began to think logically about it – there was no proof backing up what his initial line of thought, except for a phone call which could have meant anything. Well, he could just ask Kougami. At that ridiculous thought, he nearly laughed aloud – as if that wasn’t the most ridiculous thing ever. How could he even suggest something like that to his partner?

No, all that was for it was to follow Kougami when he went out, and find out the truth Kougami couldn’t bring himself to confess. And when he found out, he would have a conversation with Kougami about it – all problems could be fixed, surely. _Could this one be fixed that easily?_ He thought to himself, clenching his fists, wanting to lash out. After all, trust was, above all, a material thing and not so easily mended once it had been broken.

When he got in from ‘work’, Kougami purposely sought him out to try and apologise again, and Ginoza simply spat back at his excuses, annoyed. “It’s my birthday that day, but maybe you forgot that!” he roared, shocking Kougami’s half-assed apologies. “You know that it’s important for me! You’re the only person who’s ever bothered celebrating it with me and now you’re just leaving!”

“Gino, you know I wouldn’t unless I really had to,” Kougami’s voice was nearly inaudible compared to Ginoza’s rage. “Look, I’ll make it up to you. Several times over. The best belated birthday date ever. So please, just… don’t be mad at me. I don’t want to leave you, but-”

“I don’t care about how great the birthday date is!” Ginoza snapped. “I wouldn’t give a crap if it was just us spending all day inside – I just want to spend the day with you. Is that too much to ask?!” Kougami stayed silent, letting the answer be unspoken. Yes, yes, it is. Just this time, Gino. Just this once. “I… just… go away. You’re pissing me off.”

***

When the fated day came around, Kougami put in extra effort – he woke Gino up with breakfast in bed, with tender kisses on Gino’s forehead (he knew that he still wasn’t forgiven). Still, there was a tension there, even as Kougami surprised him with a visit to an animal shelter, and the two passed more hours than what was healthy choosing one, until they’d selected one they wanted, a tiny Siberian Husky puppy which Ginoza proudly christened Dime. On the car journey home, Gino let the tiny puppy sit on his knees and stare at the scenery passing by, and didn’t get even slightly angry as Dime began to affectionately lick the window.

But that tension didn’t really ever go away. But for a few hours, they could ignore it.

Yet they were just delaying the inevitable, and as the night began drawing it, Kougami stood up, ashy-faced. “I’ve got to go now, Gino,” he looked like he was about to say sorry, but all he did was lean down, peck his forehead and try to escape the incoming storm playing across Ginoza’s features. “I’ll make it up to you!” he called behind him.

 _The hell you will,_ Ginoza thought to himself, frowning at the floor. Next to him, Dime whined, and without thinking about it, Ginoza ran his fingers through the soft fur, placating the dog slightly, before picking up the puppy and placing him in the pen he and Kougami had set up. “You need to stay here. I need to find out what he’s up to.”

And what he’s hiding from me.

With that, Ginoza stalked out, and Dime whined after him in an unheard warning.

In the street, Ginoza briefly spied Kougami vanishing around a corner, and quietly pursued him, knowing that the growing shadows would act as a halfway decent cover for him. The fact that he was wearing a black overcoat should help as well. A couple of times, Kougami froze, glared behind him as if expecting company, before continuing again; at these times, Ginoza had to quickly and strategically find somewhere to shelter, usually concealing himself behind a wall or a corner, his heat hammering in his chest. Something in Kougami’s eyes terrified him, made his blood freeze underneath his skin. It looked nearly murderous. _What was he doing? Why was he going by foot? Why was he acting so secretive?_

Ginoza tamped down any kind of nerves he had, and reminded himself, somewhat sternly, that there was no time to start getting giddy.

Things really started getting creepy when Kougami made a beeline for the woods that bordered their neighbourhood, a place that was tranquil during the day and creepy as all hell at night. Ginoza contemplated, briefly, forgetting everything and turning back. Ironically, the only thing that made him continue his pursuit of Kougami was spite, and he let himself get engulfed by the expanse of shadow that was the woods.

He was all too conscious of every tiny noise he made, the cracking of twigs underfoot, the brushing of leaves against his clothes and skin, and every animalistic noise made him jump out of his skin. Instinctively, he pulled his coat closer around him as he came to the realisation that he was probably lost. Like a child, he felt like calling out to Kougami, but he kept his damned mouth shut. After all, he was just human, and fear was a perfectly appropriate response to this situation.

Above him, the full moon seemed to loom over him like death.

The second that the thought of meeting his death in here passed his mind, not for the first, nor the last, time, he sensed movement to his left, and he scarcely had time to react as a large shape of some carnivorous beast lunged at him. Throwing himself on the floor so hard that he'd be picking gravel out of his face for weeks, the creature sailed overhead, and Ginoza took it upon himself to try and scramble away from it. He was an idiot - he couldn't outrun this creature, no way in hell. However, there was a possibility that he could throw it off his scent and he could try and hide somewhere. But in less than thirty seconds? Impossible. 

 _I'm going to die_ , he thought to himself, feeling light-headed in fear. He wasn't ready to throw the towel in just yet. 

But what other choice did he have? He couldn't run away or fight. That didn't necessarily stop him from trying to flee for his life. He couldn't even hear the animal snarling behind him for the blood pulsing in his ears, and like a bullet, he shot off as fast as he could away from whatever it was, crashing through the undergrowth, tears forming. If he wasn't facing certain death, he would have chastised himself. _Honestly, you're going to go out with tears on your face? Pathetic._

But his first guess of being unable to avoid fate was more accurate than not, and the first thing he felt was a freezing cold sensation tearing through his skin, among other things, and after that, a burn that was enough to make anyone scream. But Ginoza wouldn't let himself die screaming. And up until now, he hadn't been an advocate for dying bloody, either, but beggars couldn't be choosers. Still, it was enough to make his knees buckle, and his body shake with the cries of agony he was trying not to let out. Fumbling for a support, he staggered to his feet and tried to progress forward, but he felt something seize his leg and tear, and that was when he screamed, falling against the tree that was once his support, and was now probably going to be his early grave. 

With eyes that were already swimming with a veil of tears, he finally caught glimpse of his killer, illuminated by the moon. A wolf, larger than what Ginoza would have expected, with jet fur and eyes like ice snarled down at him, lips drawn back over fangs that could probably tear through steel - a man was nothing compared to them. Still, he didn't want to die. Not yet, not yet, not yet. He could feel the blood seeping down his side, he could feel the breeze on his insides and the thought of it seemed to escalate the pain. He couldn't help himself. 

"Kougami!" With the last ounce of his strength, he yelled out for the person who'd made his life worth living, and even that seemed to strain him, and his body involuntarily jerked as he hacked, a sticky substance splashing his face. His own blood, probably. His thoughts were of the one he loved the most, and for a brief moment, he thought he saw Kougami's face staring down at him, replacing the cruelty of the wolf's savage fangs. And it was weird, it was almost like he could feel gentle hands touching his cheeks in a comforting gesture, and someone calling his name. 

Kougami Shinya, on his part, was screaming loud enough for the both of them as he finally realized the price of losing control of himself.  

**Author's Note:**

> I was getting ver tired towards the end of this and I was kind of insinuating that Kou was the wolf but if you didn't pick that up now you know


End file.
